Seven Days
by Tate Icasa
Summary: This is a Hakuoh x OC pairing. Basically, half a year after season two ends, Hakuoh and Kitami get trapped in a rockslide. NOT a lemon. However, the Lemony companion piece, 'And on the Seventh Day', is posted.
1. Prologue

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Prologue: Kitami

She was beautiful. She was elusive. She had powers even she didn't understand fully.

Today she wore one face. Tomorrow she might choose another. And another the day after.

After all, it didn't matter to her.

She was specially tailored to be perfect for Him. For whichever Him she currently chose anyway.

And that changed like the seasons. Like day changed to night, as did she, jumping from suitor to suitor as she pleased.

Each time she disapppeared without a trace.

There was no reason to stay, after all. No reason when she could have any man under the sun, moon or stars.

Of course, that was all about to change. But she dind't know that.

It began innocently enough, as most such things do, and her plan was a simple one.

Ingenious in it's simplicity. Lure the guy into the cave and make him fall for her. It really shouldn't have been that complicated.

And it wouldn't have been, had it not been for two slight problems.

An accidental rockslide being the first.

And the 'He' being the second.

It was _not_ a flaw on her part. She had chosen correctly. 'He' just didn't happen to see it that way.

His name just happened to be. . .Hakuoh.


	2. Beautiful? I'm a boy

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

(A/n: breaks in the storyline, accompanied by a change of tense means moving out of flashback mode and into the story being told. I hope this isn't too confusing. Also, and speech from charries not part of the actual storyline (ie, the people the story is being told to) will have the name first, and no quotation marks.)

Chapter One: "Beautiful? I'm a _boy_."

:Hakuoh's POV/

It's probably been about half a year since we defeated the PLOOPS. By 'We', of course, I mean all of us, not only those who dueled. Shobu Kirafuda, his father Shori, Rekuda, Boy George, Mimi, Knight, Kokojo, and myself.

Kokojo, as expected, disappeared soon after. Shobu, Shori, and Rekuda all went home, as well. Boy George went back to live with Dr. Root. Knight, Mimi, and I really had no where to go, so we traveled together for a time. Then, one day, Knight mysteriously disappeared. Mimi and I have been on our own ever since.

I suppose we could both go back to the Temple. But neither of us has any great desire to encounter Master again. So we don't go back.

I' out wandering around aimlessly. Well, not completely aimlessly. Sometime yesterday I had dropped the Amulet Deck case Shori gave me, and Mimi and I are out looking for it.

Soon enough, Mimi calls to me. I see her wave it in the air and walked over. But when I get there, Mimi's gone.

"Mimi?" I ask, puzzled, and look around.

"Over here!"She calls, waving. "I think I found something!"

_So I followed her. I had nothing better to do, after all. She led me into a cave. I suppose I should have known then that she wans't Mimi. Twenty-twenty hindsight._

We've gone Semi-far into the cave when she stops suddenly and turns around. I see then that she isn't Mimi.

"You're not Mimi." I say stupidly. (_Boy George: Way intelligent, Hakuoh. Shobu: Shut up, I want to hear this. Boy George: grumbles_)

"Nope." She says, smiling brightly.

I look at her warily.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Hakuoh. You're too beautiful."

_Wait a second, beautiful? I'm a _boy.

I point this out to her.

She rolls her eyes. "I _know _that. I'm not a lesbian."

Before the full impact of _that_ statement can hit me, something else does.

Preview of Ch. 2:

_Ok, Kit, _so_ not the time._


	3. Oh, great, a rockslide

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Two: "Oh, great, a rockslide."

: Kitami's POV /

I look around worriedly.

A large rock just randomly fell onto Hakuoh's head, completely ruining our conversation, and rendering him unconscious.

Well, I uess it wasn't completely random. I can see a large amount of rocks coming towards us. Oh, great, a rockslide.

I look down at Hakuoh's unconscious form. He looks like he's asleep. I really wasn't kidding when I told him he was beautiful.

_Ok, Kit, _so_ not the time_.

I kneel beside him and sigh. There's no _way_ I'm going to be able to wake him up fast enough.

As gently as I can, I lift him into my arms, cradling him like a baby. I'm amazed at how light he is.

I begin to run, holding him close to me so he won't be hit by debris. That doesn't hlep much. We're both pelted with smaller rocks as I duk inot a smaller passageway.

The passage is sealed up beside us, but at least we're safe. I stumble a bit as I slow down, under both of our weight, and finally stop.

I set Hakuoh down gently, making sure his head is supported with a flt rock. I make sure he's ok before I look around.

The cavern we're in is generally circular. There's only one entrance, and that's sealed. A tiny underground streams runs through the center of the room, but it appears to stop and start at a wall. I'm thankful for the stream, though. That means water and possibly fish. Which means we shouldn't starve.

I nod and walk back over to Hakuoh.

He looks so peaceful, lying there. I kneel beside him and touch his forehead. He's warm, but not dangerously so. I let my hand move down the side of his face.

For a second, I half-consider kissing him while he sleeps, but I decide against it. (_Mimi: under her breath _I_ wouldn't have. Hakuoh and Kitami: Excuse me? Mimi: embarassed Never mind. Please continue._) I run my hand through one of his shorter, loose locks of hair.

I pull away, though, when he's eyelids begin to flutter.

Preview of Ch. 3:

"No need to be ashamed, Hakuoh. I chose to look like this for _you_."


	4. Power Over Me

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Three: Power Over Me

: Hakuoh's POV /

I wake up slowly.

I can feel my eyelids flutter and I moan.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Rockslide." A soft voice answers. "You were knocked unconscious, so I carried you here. We're

. . .kinda stuck."

"What does that mean?" I ask, opening my eyes and sitting up. I can barely see. I can feel my heartbeat spped up a bit.

"The only entrance is blocked." The voice says. I look around until I find the source. My eyes take a second to adjust to the light, er, lack of light, before I can make her out.

She has pure, jet black hair, perfectly straight. Kind of like Knight's (_Knight: Should I take offense at that? Hakuoh: No. Now be quiet._), only more feminine. Her eyes I can see perfectly, bright crystaline green, and sparkling.

I can feel myself staring at her. I can't help it, it's like I'm under a spell.

"I'm Kitami." She says seriously, holding out her hand. I instnctivly shake it, still unable to break away from her gaze.

"Hakuoh." I say weakly. (_Knight: Didn't she already know your name? Kitami: Yes, I did. Now will you just _shut up_? Hakuoh: Kitami! Be nice! Kitami: Pouts Long silence Knight: Are you going to continue telling the story? Hakuoh: Oh. Right._) The second I speak it's as if the splell has been broken.

I tear my eyes away from her.

She laughs. "No need to be ashamed, Hakuoh. I chose to look like this for _you_."

I _must_ have gotten paler at that. And blushed at the same time. (_Kitami: Yes. You did. And it was _so_ kawaii. Hakuoh: Um. . .thanks. . .I think. . . Boy George: Can we just get on with it already?_)

_What's happening to me? _I wonder. _What power does this girl possess over me?_

And though I hate to admit it, Kitami scared me. (_Kitami: pouts I scared you? Hakuoh: Yes. You did. You were very frightning. Kitami: gasps and looks sullen Hakuoh: I didn't mean_

_. . . Kitami: still sullenly Just get on with the story. _)

Kitami puts her hand on my chin and forces my head up.

"We should be trying to find a way out." She says.

I nod weakly, unable to speak. She smiles warmly and I shrink back.

: Kitami's POV /

You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss him at that moment. It took all of my self-control to let him go. (_Kitami: glances nervously at Mimi_)

I nodded sadly. I can wait for him to come around, I've got all the time in the world. Literally.

I stand reluctantly, sighing, and walk over to the stream. I hear Hakuoh grunt. (_Hakuoh: Hey, I didn't _grunt_. That doesn't sound pretty. Kitami: raises eyebrow And you have objections to being call 'beautiful'? Sighs_) Fine, I hear Hakuoh gasp and turn.

He's trying to stand, and not succeeding, as he collapses again.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine," he says.

(_Kitami: accusingly You were _not_. Hakuoh: Kit. . . Kitami: No, no, just leave it. Hakuoh: sighs_)

"I'm sorry." I say softly. "For. . .earlier. . .um. . .yeah. . ."

_Wow, Kit, that came out _so_ smooth. _I think.

(_Boy George: That _was_ sarcasm, right? You're not really that stupid? Kitami: Clobbers George Hakuoh: Kitami, be nice. Kitami: innocently What? I didn't kill him. All (except Kitami, and George, who's currently unconscious): sweatdrop_)

Preview of Ch. 4:

I shudder at the thought of being trapped with her for the rest of my life. (No matter how decidedly short that seemed at the moment.)


	5. Is that better?

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Four: "Is that Better?"

: Hakuoh's POV /

I freeze. What could she mean by that?

I try to relax, but I don't succeed.

I hate it in here. More than I've ever hated anything before, and probably ever will. (_Kitami: Is that so? I could have _sworn_ that by the time Shobu and co. showed up to save us, you didn't want to be saved. Hakuoh: sweatdrops uh. . . Kitami: Oh, just continue already._)

I might not have hated it as much if She hadn't been in here with me. I shudder at the thought of being trapped with her for the rest of my life. (No matter how decidedly short that seemed at the moment.) (_Kitami: Dangerously Oh, really? Hakuoh: quickly That was a long time ago, Kit, and- Kitami: Save it. Mimi: Grins triumphantly Knight: You know, Hakuoh, you really didn't need to include that in the story. Hakuoh: Seriously considers slugging Knight, then decides to just tell the story._)

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you." She says pointedly. "You're perfectly safe."

_Did she just read y mind? _I wonder. Then I shake my head. Impossible.

I try to get up again, but I feel my limbs give out on me. I'm too weak to get up.

"Hakuoh, don't, you'll hurt yourself even more!" Kitami exclaims chidingly.

I nearly jump out of my skin. Un known to me, while I was trying to get up, she had moved so she was kneeling behind my hed.

"Calm down." She says, laughing softly. She touches my forehead with one hand and gasps.

I can hear her stand and walk away. Then there's a tiny splash.

Ah, so there is running water in here. That's good.

She comes back and kneels again. This time I can tell she's there.

She lays something cool and damp across my forehead. It feels good.

"Is that better?" She asks softly.

"Yes." I say weakly. "Thank you."

She liftly my head a bit and I can hear the rock moving out from underneath before being replaced by something softer.

Her lap, most likely.

I'm too weak to protest.

(_Kitami: accusingly So you would have protested if you hadn't been injured? Hakuoh: Pleadingly Kitami. . . Kitami: Grins I'm just kidding. Hakuoh: . . .oh. blushes Kitami and Mimi: stare Hakuoh: backs away._)

Preview of Ch.5:

If I hadn't lured him into the cave he wouldn't be injured now.


	6. Lullabye

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

(A/n1: I just realized that I posted this whole things without a disclaimer. Me no own. There. If I did own them. . .well, I wouldn't be writing fanfic. . .)

(A/n2: Me no own the song either. Is 'A Cradel Song' by Lord Alfred Tennyson. . .I simply changed it from a girl to a boy.)

Chapter Five: Lullabye

: Kitami's POV /

I look down at him worriedly. He's so pale.

I can't help but feel a little bit guilty. If I hadn't lured him into the cae he wouldn't be injured.

I sigh, and unconsciously begin stroking his hair. (_Hakuoh: raises eyebrow Unconsciously? Kitami: blushes Well, maybe not _completely_ unconsciously. . . Knight: And you two yell at me for interrupting the story? Mimi: Shut _up_, Knight! Knight: shrugs_)

I honestly never meant for _this_ to happen.

I nearn over so that my hair is hanging across my face and I'm looking down at him.

He mumbles something feverishly.

"Oh, you poor thing. . ." I whisper. "Sleep."

He doesn't flinch away when I run my hand across his cheek.

I startle myself by beginning to sing an old lullabye I heard once.

"_What does little birdie say,_

_In his nest at peep of day?_

_Let me fly, says little birdie,_

_Mother let me fly away._

"_Birdie rest a little longer, _

_Till the little wings are stronger._

_So he rest a little longer, _

_Then he flies away._

"_What does little baby say,_

_In his bed at peep of day?_

_Baby says, like little birdie,_

_let me rise and fly away!_

"_Baby, sleep a little longer,_

_Till the little limbs are stronger._

_If he sleeps a little longer,_

_Baby too shall fly away."_

Hakuoh is asleep by the time I finish the song. I can feel myself slowly drifting off as well.

Preview of Ch. 6:

_I shouldn't,_ I think, _I really, _really_ shouldn't._


	7. Waking

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Six: Waking

: Hakuoh's POV /

One of her hands is still in my hair. The other is on my shoulder.

I open my eyes.

Kitami is leaning over me. I can tell only because her hear falls on my face.

I close my eyes again and shudder.

"Hakuoh?" Kitami whispers. So, she's awake too.

"Hmm?" I answer softly.

"I have to move now, ok?"

I nod weakly.

"Good." She says, lifting my head and gently setting it on a rock. She walks away and comes back to sit next to me. My eyes have adjusted slightly, so I can see her sillhoute.

"You should drink something." she says. "Can you sit up?"

I nod and sit up.

"Good." She presses something into my hands. "Drink this. It's water from the stream."

I lift the cup to my lips. (_Hakuoh: By the way, Kit, where ever did you find a cup? We were trapped in a cave. Kitami: I had it in my purse. Rekuda: Is it even legal to interrupt your own POV. Hakuoh: I don't care. Now be quiet so I can continue._)

"How do you feel?" she asks.

"Better." I say honestly, when I've finish drinking. I set the cup down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She pauses. "May I check your wound?"

"I. . .suppose." I say warily.

She moves my hair over one shoulder.

: Kitami's POV /

"I don't see any bad cuts. A couple of little scrapes is all. You should be fine." I say.

He nods.

_I shouldn't. _I think. _I really, _really_ shouldn't._

I can't help myself. I run my fingers down the sides of his neck. He trembles, but doesn't pull away.

"You really should relax." I murmur gently.

Now he does pull away, and stands, albeit shakily.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly.

Preview of Ch. 7:

"Are you. . .are you afraid of the dark, Hakuoh?"


	8. The First Secret Shared

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Seven: The First Secret Shared

: Hakuoh's POV /

I nod slowly and walk a few steps away, to lean against the blocked passageway.

I hear Kitami get up and jump.

"Looks like someone's a little jumpy." she says, sounding amused.

I don't grace her with a response.

"Are you alright?" Kitami asks?" Touching my shoulder lightly. I jump again.. "Sorry. Did I frighten you?" (_Hakuoh: That was a really dumb question, Kit. Knight: I thought we agreed you wouldn't interrupt your own POV? All Except Hakuoh and Knight: Shut up, Knight! Hakuoh: Yes, please._)

I still don't asnswer her.

"Hakuoh, you're trembling." (_Hakuoh: You just had to point that out, didn't you? Kitami: Yes. And stop interrupting your POV now, it's getting annoying._) "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "It's nothing."

There's a long silence.

"Are you. . .are you afraid of the dark, Hakuoh?"

I stiffen. "Not the dark. It's just a slight case of claustrophobia." There. I'd lied without lying. (_Rekuda: How do you lie without lying? Knight: Yes, I'd like to know how thats possible as well. Mimi: Knight, if you don't shut up. . .Holds up frying pan threatningly Knight: Where did you get a frying pan? Mimi: Hits Knight with frying pan._)

_What she'd asked was very close to the truth. But I wasn't afraid of the dark. I wasn't claustrophobic either. However, when you put the two together, I was afraid of that._

(_Rekuda: Oh, that's how you lie without lying. Cool trick, Hakuoh. Hakuoh: Thank you. Knight: Spinny eyes and a large lump on his head If I agree is Mimi going to hit me again? Gets hit by Mimi again Hakuoh: Was that really neccessary? Mimi: Yes._)

"Oh, you poor thing!" She exclaims sympthetically. "Why don't you just sit down and relax?"

Like that was going to happen. (_Kitami: Oh, and why not? Hakuoh: You were going to try to seduce me againg. Kitami: I was _not_. Mimi: Under her breath She better not have been. Hakuoh and Kitami: Excuse me? Mimi: embarassed. . .again Uh. . . Rekuda: I think she said- Gets hit with frying pan. Mimi: Still holding frying pan continue._)

But I let her lead me away from the entrance.

After a few minutes I think of something. "How are we going to get the fish _out_ of the stream? We don't have a fishing rod."

Kitami doesn't answer immediately.

: Kitami's POV /

"I don't know." I admit finally. "I never thought of it."

"Well, there goes our food supply."

"I have a couple of candy bars in my purse."

(_Hakuoh: How long did you honestly two candy bars would last? Kitami: At least a day. Now be quiet, I have a story to tell._)

I glance over at Hakuoh.

I can see him very well, even in this light. Better than almost all mortals can. It comes iwht being able to change my face at will and never age.

(_Hakuoh: You never mentioned that before. Kitami: Well I'm mentioning it now, aren't I? Now hush._)

Despite our current circumstances, he still looks absolutely beautiful.

(_Hakuoh: I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Kitami: I meant it as a compliment. Now _hush)

If only he weren't so _difficult_.

(_Knight: Are you refering to then or now? Kitami: Both. Mimi: Clobbers Knight with frying pan. Hakuoh: Mimi! Stop hitting Knight with that frying pan. It gets boring. All Readers: No! No it doesn't! Hit him again! Hit him again! Mimi: Hits Knight again Knight: Why me? Mimi: Because you won't shut up. Knight: Glances at Hakuoh and Kitami Neither will they. Mimi: They're telling the story. Now shut up or I'll hit you again._)

Preview of Ch.8:

Hakuoh is _still_ sleeping. I wonder if he's sick again.


	9. Three Days Now

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Eight: Three Days Now

: Kitami's POV /

I leave him alone for most of the day.

At least, I think that's how long it is. Without the sun to tell time by, I have no idea.

The long awkward silence continues throughout the day.

At random times I start to dig through the rocks blocking the entrance, but it's a useless gesture and I know it.

After a while I saigh, and sit with my back to the wall to look at the now sleeping Hakuoh.

(_Hakuoh: Of course, you stared at me while I slept. Kitami: I stared at you when you were awake too. Hakuoh: Is that supposed to make me feel better? Kitami: Maybe. Now hush._)

I let my eyes drift shut after a minute and sink into a light sleep. I'm not really tired, after all, an immortal doesn't really need to sleep.

When I wake up I'm freezing.

That's to be expected. Slowing down your heart and breath rate in a small cavern with a stream isn't really the smartest idea in the world.

I look at Hakuoh. He's still asleep.

I decide to let him sleep.

(_Hakuoh: You, the immortal, nearly froze, and you decided to let me sleep? Kitami: innocently Yes, what's wrong with that? Knight: opens mouth to answer and glances nervously at Mimi and her frying pan before closing mouth. Mimi: He could have frozen to death. Kitami: I wouldn't have let that happen. Now, hush, all of you._)

I stand up and begin to pace. After a while I try to sit down again, but I'm too jittery. I must have been awake hours longer than him now.

Hakuoh is _still_ asleep. I wonder if he's sick again.

I almost move to check, then remember what happened last time and begin pacing again.

(_Hakuoh: You really should have checked. Kitaim: Yes, I know that. Hakuoh: By the way, when is it my turn with the POV? Kitami: When you wake up. Besides, the reader like my POV better, _don't you_? looks at readers dangerously Readers: sweatdrop. Back away slowly Kitami: gasp How dare you not like my POV! Knight: Looks at Mimi's frying pan longingly Mimi: notices Knights eyes on her frying pan What? Oh! Hits Kitami and Knight with frying pan Knight: Hey! What was that for Mimi? Mimi: Smiles POV is yours, Hakuoh. Hakuoh: You mean next chapter. This one is over._)

Preview of Ch. 9:

I suppose she was staring at me again.


	10. Fast Forward

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Nine: Fast Forward

: Hakuoh's POV /

_Click, click, click._

The sound of her heels tapping wakes me. She's pacing again.

I sigh, and open my eyes, waiting for her to notice me.

That doesn't take long. I suppose she was staring at me again.

"Good morning!" she says brightly.

How can anyone be _that_ happy at a time like this?

(_Kitami: Would you like an answer to that question? Hakuoh: sweatdrop Shobu: to Mimi Kettou Da! Mimi: preoccupied Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Yoshi, I accept. Hakuoh: You can't start a duel, we're in the middle of a story. Shobu: But nothing interesting has happened for a chapter and a half! Hakuoh: And it won't if you don't stop interrupting. Kitami: suddenly Hakuoh, I'm stealing the POV from you and fast forwarding ahead two days. Rekuda: Can you even _do_ that? Kitami: I just did. So here's the plot. It's been a couple more days, so Hakuoh and I have been trapped for about five total, and we're getting along quite well. Oh, and I'm not quite so optimistic anymore. Mimi: Thank heaven, it was getting on my nerves! Kitimi: Quiet so I can start the next chapter._)

Fast forwarding sounds, blurred screen.


	11. Interlude

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Interlude

: Kitami's POV /

_Knight: Why are you stating that, Kitami just said- gets hit with frying pan. You know, I'm getting really sick of you hitting me with that._

_Mimi: Hits Knight again Good for you._

_Knight: Ticked-off vien. Pick up piano from off screen_

_Mimi: Uh-oh. Runs_

_Others: Stare as Mimi runs off screen, followed by Knight._

Crash!

_Knight: Running for life from one side of screen to the other._

_Mimi: Follows Knight, holding elephant over her head._

_Others: Stare again._

Crash!

_Mimi: Runs for life across the screen the other way._

_Knight: Follows Mimi halfway across screen, then throws huge tree toward the edge of the screen she disappeared to._

Crash!

_Knight: Eyes widen. Turns and runs off screen._

_Mimi: Runs after Knight, staggering a bit under the weight of the building she's carrying_

_Others: Stare bug-eyed_

Crash!

Bang!

_Mimi: Runs across screen, jumping as something small hits the ground near her feet._

_Knight: Follows, shotting cap gun._

Bang!

BANG!

_Knight: Runs across screen, the same way Mimi just did._

_Mimi: Follos, shooting BB-gun_

_Rekuda: Shouldn't we stop them before someone gets hurt?_

_Shobu: You really wanna get in their way?_

BOOM!

_Knight and Mimi: Stumble on screen, both ash covered with smoke rising off their heads._

_Knight: Spinny eyes I had a bomb._

_Mimi: You could have gotten us both killed! Hits Knight with frying pan._

_Others: sweatdrop_

_Knight: Pulls something out of pocket_

_Others: Stare at bomb in Knights hand._

BOOM! _Bomb explodes_

_Kitami: Head smoking, and looking very ticked. Can I just tell the story now?_


	12. Information

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Ten:Information

: Kitami's POV /

I turn my head and open my eyes. Hakuoh is awake, even though his eyes are closed.

We had long ago decided to sleep side by side to conserve body heat, or we'd both be frozen now.

" 'morning." I whisper. (_Rekuda: I thought the customary greething was _good_ morning. Kitami: duh-voice We were trapped in a cave, starving and freezing, what was good about it? Now hush._)

He nods.

I get up slowly, moving is hard at this point.

I'm bored out of my mind.

"Tell me about your friend." I say suddenly, surprising myself. "The one who's face I borrowed."

Hakuoh sits up. "Her name is Mimi Tasogore. While I was Champion at the Temple she was the Second Guardian."

I nod. Informative, but I already knew that.

This is boring.

"We aren't going to get out of here, are we?" He asks.

I sigh. "No, probably not."

The truthing is, he won't. But I will. I'm an Immortal, so if I collapse the cave on myself, I'll live.

I stand and start pacing.

"How much longer until we starve to death?"

"Not long." I say. "Two, three days. Why?"

He doesn't answer.

I should have expected that.

"I'm sorry." he says.

He has nothing to apologize for. But it's a sweet gesture.

It's too bad he's going to die.

(_Rekuda: But he _doesn't_ die! Kitami: Mimi, can I borrow that frying pan? Mimi: No. Mine! Finish the chapter!_)

Let me explain something.

There are very few Immortals left, only about a hundred total around the Earth. That number almost never changes, because Immortal rarely encounter others.

See, only male Immortals are truly immortal. Our immortality as females is temorary, and is given up if we have a child with a mortal. Our full immortality is given to the child. A child by two immortals wouldn't take it.

To most, children with mortals is considered suicide. Only the young and foolish would give up their immortality for a mortal man.

I consider myself neither young nor foolish.

(_Mimi: Why did you explain that? Kitami: Because I needed to fill space so Tate doesn't yell at me for making another short chapter. Besides, if comes up next chapter._)


	13. Off Balance

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Eleven: Off Balance

: Kitami's POV /

The tapping of my heels is starting to drive me insane.

But I can't sit still, I'll freeze. So my only option is to pace.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't notice Hakuoh stand up until I nearly run into him. I stop short.

"Hakuoh?" I ask.

He doesn't respond. (_Kitami: Readers, feel free to insert shimmer-eyes here._)

"Hakuoh?" I ask again, nervously.I'm not Broadcasting again, am I?

(_Rekuda: Broadcasting? Kitami: Sending my feelings into other peoples brains. I did that way back in chapter three, remember? Rekuda: I remember that. You made Hakuoh stare at you. Mimi: Just finish the story already. I wanna duel Shobu._)

No. I _can't_ be Broadcasting. I'd notice.

"We only have three days left to live." he says.

_He_ only has three days left to live. But I nod anyway.

"Then we should spend them as enjoyably as possible."

I blink "What are you saying, Hakuoh? I don't. . ."

He cuts me off suddenly, buy brushing his lips against mine gently.

I admit it, my knees completely give out on me. I find myself holding onto his shoulders just to stand upright.

I must be grinning like an idiot.

When I can finally stand again, I touch his face. He trembles.

"Again?" I suggest.

He nods eagerly.

If, by some miracle, we could get out of this alive, I think. . .I think I'd be willing to give up my immortality for this one.


	14. And on the Seventh Day

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Twelve: . . .And On the Seventh Day

(_Hakuoh: When do I get the POV? Kitami: You're _unconscious _for the next two chapters. Hush._)

: Kitami's POV /

I wake up leaning against one of the walls of the cave.

Hakuoh is sleeping in my lap. He isn't giving off much heat.

It won't be long until he freezes to death.

I hug him to me, but he doens't wake up.

I think. . .

I don't think he's going to make it. And I don't know if I can.

So now I make the decision.

If I can't save him, the least I can do is die with him.

(_Tate: Storms in angrily Kitami! This is _NOT_ a lemon! Kitami: You could just have Mimi or Shobu tell us what they were doing. Tate: Thinking in context, I'm not sure I want to know. Mimi: No, you pervert, it was nothing like that! Tate: Oh, _really? _Mimi: We were just getting together to- Tate: Have a baby? innocent look Mimi: Pervert! No, we were trying to figure out how to did Hakuoh out. Kitami: What about me? Mimi: We didn't know about you yet. Kitami: Oh, yeah. Ok, back to the problem at hand. Tate: You can't write a lemon! I specifically said NOT A LEMON! Kitami: You could just fast forward. Tate: blinks, then nods slowly Yeah. . .ok. . .that works. . ._)


	15. Except the Epilogue

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Thirteen: "Except for the epilogue."

: Kitami's POV /

(_Hakuoh: You nkow it's been your POV since the interlude for chapters ago? Kitami: You can't tell the story. You're unconscious. Now hush._)

We were back to sitting against the wall.

Suddenly I hear scraping near the entrance.

I look over there curiously, but I don't expect what comes next.

The rocks blocking the entrance collapse and scatter across the floor.

"Yeah! Good job, Bolmeteus!" Shouts a boys voice.

(_Shobu: That was me! Kitami: Yes. Now hush._)

A group of people step into the cave, and light from outside spills in.

I stand, lifting Hakuoh's limp form.

"Who are you?" Asks the girl Mimi, as I hand Hakouh to a tall man with spiky black hair.

(_Kitami: Waits Shori! You're supposed to point out that that was you! Shori: But I"m brying not to interrupt. Kitami: Good boy. You get a cookie._)

"I'm Kitami. We need to get to a hospital _now_." I say, looking at Hakuoh.

"We're parked right outsdie." Says another man. (_Knight: Me. Mimi: Hits Knight with frying pan. Don't interrupt! Knight: But Kitami yelled at Shori for _not_ interrupting. Mimi: hits knight again Just shut up. Kitami: May I continue?_)

Shori nods and carries Hakuoh out. The rest of us follow after him.

_Hakuoh was unconscious for most of the next three days, but he pulled through._

_It took me about that long to adjust to being Mortal._

_And that's all there is. Except for the epilogue._


	16. Epilogue

Duel Masters: Seven Days

By. Tate Icasa

Epilogue

_Kitami: And that's the story._

_Rekuda: Why'd you tell that story?_

_Kitami: Because Tate told me to._

_Mimi: I don't know why you listen to Tate anyway._

_Shobu: Yeah. She didn't even have me in this fic at all!_

_Mimi: And there was no dueling!_

_Tate: angrily hits Shobu and Mimi on the head You two are really stupid, you know that? _Never_ anger the author. Mutters Maybe next I should write a fic about the two of you._

_Mimi: panic No!_

_Shobu: Suspiciously. Is it going to be a lemon?_

_Tate: sweatdrop._

_Mimi:Ticked-off vein I can't believe you asked that! You pervert!_

_Shobu: What? No! That's not waht I meant! Runs from Mimi and frying pan. Offscreen._

_Knight: At least she isn't hitting _me_ with the frying pan._

_Mimi: Pops up, hits Knight with frying pan and disappears again._

_Boy George: Wakes up. Is it over?_

_Tate: Stares worriedly after Mimi and Shobu They disappeared after asking about a lemon._

_Mimi: Pervert! Chases Tate with frying pan. _

_Tate: Runs, then stops suddenly. Heay, wait a second! _I'm_ thoe author, and that means _I'm _in charge! Pulls out pen and paper and begins writing._

_Mimi's frying pan 'pops' out of existence._

_Mimi: Runs offscreen and comes back with a BB-gun._

_Tate: Uh-oh. Runs, jumping Hey! Watch it! I'm not going to write LEMON! I'm not _that _perverted._

_Mimi: pauses Oh, ok. throws BB-gun offscreen_

_Random Voice: Ow! Hey!_

_Knight: Who's that?_

_Tate: Oh, that's my. . .other. . .neglected Inuyasha fanfic. . .that I should probably be working on. . .darn. Now I have to go work on it. Don't worry, though. I'll be back._

_Others: sweatdrop_


End file.
